beybladefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Volle Bullenpower!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = thumb |imagewidth = 300 |Deutsch (Synchro) = Volle Bullenpower! |Deutsch (Übersetzt) = Eile! Bullenpower! |Japanisch (Katakana) = 突進! 牡牛(ブル)パワー! |Japanisch (Romanisiert) = Tosshin! Buru pawā! |Opening (Japanisch) = Metal Fight Beyblade |Ending (Japanisch) = Boys ~ To the Radiant Tomorrow ~ |Opening (Deutsch) = Beyblade, Let it rip |Ending (Deutsch) = Beyblade, Let it rip (instrumental) |Staffel = Beyblade: Metal Fusion |Episode (Staffel) = 004 (Beyblade: Metal Fusion) |Episode (Saga) = 004 (Metal Saga) |Episode (Serie) = 158 (Beyblade) |Japanisch = 26. April 2009 |Deutsch = 16. September 2010 |Vorherige = Der Ehrgeiz des Wolfes |Nächste = Der Mad Gasher }}Volle Bullenpower! ist die vierte Episode von Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Sie wurde in Deutschland am 16. September 2010 auf Nickelodeon erstausgestrahlt. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Benkei ist verzweifelt, da sein Mentor Kyoya bei Doji seine Schuld abtragen muss. Umso überraschter ist er, als er von Doji den mächtigen Bey Dark Bull bekommt, mit dem er Gingka besiegen soll. Im Fall eines Sieges würde Doji Kyoya sofort freilassen. Benkei ist einverstanden und trainiert hart. Ob er Erfolg haben wird? Handlung Gingka ist vollkommen aus dem Häuschen, als er in einem Burgerrestaurant den letzten vorhandenen "Triple Beef Burger" ergattert. Er zeigt ihn stolz den Passanten auf der Straße. Im Hauptquartier der Face Hunter ist Benkei verzweifelt am Trainieren, nachdem Kyoya von Doji verschleppt wurde. Plötzlich taucht allerdings Doji bei Benkei auf und erklärt ihm, dass Kyoya im Augenblick ein spezielles Training absolviere, um gegen Gingka bestehen zu können. Benkei meint, Kyoya sei keine Laborratte, woraufhin Doji erwiedert, dass Benkei die Möglichkeit habe, Kyoya da rauszuholen: Er müsse selbst gegen Gingka gewinnen. Zu diesem Zweck gibt Doji Benkei einen Bey, den Dark Bull. Benkei zögert zuerst, aber dann nimmt er ihn voller Lust auf einen Kampf gegen Gingka. Benkei erinnert sich, als er Kyoya zum ersten Mal begegnet ist. Er war damals mit seinen Face Hunter Kollegen auf ihn getroffen und hatte ihn zum Kampf herausgefordert. Kyoya hatte sie als schlechtere Blader als ihn selbst bezeichnet und dies im Kampf mehr als bewiesen. Benkei hatte Kyoya immer und immer wieder zum Kampf aufgefodert, aber leider nie gewonnen und Kyoya hatte sich von diesem Verhalten einigermaßen begeistert gezeigt. Benkei hatte in Kyoya von diesem Augenblick an ein großes Vorbild gesehen. Von diesen Erinnerungen beflügelt fängt Benkei an, seinen Bey zu zähmen. Im Beypark trainiert Kenta gegen Akira. Madoka lobt Kenta, der mehr und mehr über Beys versteht. Gingka stürmt herein und will mit seinem Burger prahlen, allerdings hört ihm niemand zu und zu allem Überfluss hat er überhaupt keinen Burger erhalten, sondern lediglich einen Hotdog. Die Kinder im Beypark werden von Kenta und Madoka über die 4 Beyblade-Typen aufgeklärt und erfahren so etwas über die Stärken ihrer Beys. Akira erkennt so, wie Kenta gewinnen konnte. Gingka meint jedoch, dass das Herz eines Bladers über den Typen stehe, was Madoka mit der Wartung der Beys ergänzt. Im Face Hunter Hauptquartier schlägt Benkei mit seinem neuen Bey einen Face Hunter nach dem anderen und schlägt sogar ein Loch in die Wand, in der Form eines Stierkopfes. Takashi nimmt sich vor, so gut wie Gingka zu werden, was seine Freunde ihm nicht so recht glauben wollen. In dem Moment taucht Benkei bei ihnen auf und fordert, dass sie Gingka von einer Herausforderung zu einem Duell erzählen. Am Hafen beim Hauptquartier finden Gingka, Madoka und Kenta überall Stierkopflöcher in Wänden und Kisten, und auf einmal taucht Dark Bull aus einem dieser Löcher auf. Der Bey führt Gingka direkt in eine der Hallen, in der Benkei schon auf ihn wartet. Benkei erzählt, dass er nun gegen Gingka gewinnen werde. Kenta und Madoka zweifeln, ob ein Kampf gut ausgehen würde, aber Gingka ist Feuer und Flamme dafür. Madoka analysiert den ihr neuen Dark Bull und sieht in ihm einen Gleichgewichtstypen und erkennt eine enorme Angriffskraft in ihm. Gingka lässt sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken und trifft Bull ein paar Mal ziemlich hart. Bei einem erneuten Schlag kontert Benkei allerdings den Angriff mit einem Aufwärtshaken, der durch Bulls spezielle Drehfassung stark verstärkt wird. Gingka wird daruch etwas zurückgedrängt, was er nicht erwartet hatte. Beide setzen ihre Special Moves ein und die Kisten in der Lagerhalle beginnen einzustürzen. Als Gingka sieht, dass Madoka und Kenta von einer herabfallenden Kiste bedroht werden, rettet er sie aus der Gefahr, bemerkt dadurch aber nicht, dass er selbst durch einen Steinschlag bedroht wird. Benkei stößt ihn in letzter Sekunde aus der Gefahrenzone weg, was Gingka, Kenta und Madoka ziemlich verwundert. Benkei scheint das egal zu sein und will weiterkämpfen. Als wieder beide aufeinanderstoßen, schlägt Bull Pegasus in die Höhe und glaubt, gewonnen zu haben, aber Gingka verwendet wie beim Kampf gegen Kenta seinen Special Move und bringt Dark Bull somit zum Stehen. Gingka ist von Benkeis Kampfstil sehr beeindruckt, aber Benkei selbst will von Gingkas Komplimenten nicht viel wissen. Zurück im Restaurant, bekommt Gingka endlich seinen Triple Beef Burger. Madoka grübelt vor sich hin, warum Benkei Gingka gerettet hat. Gingka meint bloß, dass Benkei wahrscheinlich nur einen ordentlichen Kampf haben wollte. Benkei, im selben Restaurant, frisst mehrere Portionen Fast Food in sich hinein und überlegt dasselbe. Als er sich in die Finger beißt, flucht er mit seinem wesenstypischen Satz "Bu-Bu-Bu-Bull!" laut durch den Raum. Trivia In der Episode *Die erste Rückblende (Das Treffen von Benkei und Kyoya) wird gezeigt. Hintergrund Änderungen Wichtige Ereignisse *Benkei erhält Dark Bull, den er bis ans Ende der Metal-Saga beibehält. *Man erfährt, woher Benkeis Bewunderung für Kyoya stammt. *Benkei vollführt seine erste gute Tat. Charaktere Bemerkung: Alle Charaktere werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit, in der sie erscheinen, ist die Zeit der deutschen Version. Beyblades Bemerkung: Alle Beyblades werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit, in der sie erscheinen, ist die Zeit der deutschen Version. Galerie Opening Episode Gingka_Triple_Beef_Burger.png Benkei_lässt_seine_Wut_aus.png Doji_erscheint_2.png Dark_Bull.png Rückblick_Treffen_mit_Kyoya.png Benkei_ausgepowert.png Kyoya_ist_Benkeis_Vorbild.png Benkei_versucht_Bull_zu_zähnen.png Kenta_und_Madoka_klären_auf.png Gingka_ärgert_sich.png Die_Freunde_im_Park.png Dark_Bull_spinnt.png Benkei_hat_Bull_gezähmt.png Gingka_will_gegen_Benkei_kämpfen.png Gingka_retter_Madoka_und_Kenta.png Benkei_rettet_Gingka.png Gingka_bedankt_sich_bei_Benkei.png Der_Burgerladen.png Ending Preview Videos Opening Beyblade Metal Fusion - OP - Metal Fight Beyblade Episode Beyblade Metal Fusion Volle Bullenpower! - Ep. 4 DEUTSCH! Ending Beyblade Metal Fusion - ED - Boys ~Hikari Kagayaku Ashita e~ Preview メタルファイト ベイブレード - 05 - 復讐のキャンサー PV Links en:Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 04 Kategorie:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Episoden